This disclosure relates to detecting, isolation and/or accommodating a leakage condition in a fuel system for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades.
The combustion section is typically coupled to a fuel supply by one or more conduits. Components of the fuel supply such as one of the conduits may experience a loss of fuel during engine operation, such as during extended time operations (ETOPS) of the aircraft due to fuel leakage.